The present invention relates to 2-[1xe2x80x2,2xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-triazol-3xe2x80x2-yloxymethylene]anilides of the formula I 
where the index and the substituents have the following meanings:
n is 0, 1, 2, 3 or 4, it being possible for the substituents R1 to be different if n is greater than 1;
X is a direct bond, O or NRa;
Ra is hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl or cycloalkenyl;
R1 is nitro, cyano, halogen,
unsubstituted or substituted alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxy, alkenyloxy, alkynyloxy or
in the case where n is 2, additionally is an unsubstituted or substituted bridge bonded to two adjacent ring atoms and containing three to four members from the group consisting of 3 or 4 carbon atoms, 1 to 3 carbon atoms and 1 or 2 nitrogen, oxygen and/or sulfur atoms, this bridge together with the ring to which it is bonded being able to form a partly unsaturated or aromatic radical;
R2 is hydrogen, nitro, cyano, halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl;
R3 is unsubstituted or substituted alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl;
an unsubstituted or substituted, saturated or mono- or diunsaturated ring which, in addition to carbon atoms, can contain one to three of the following heteroatoms as ring members: oxygen, sulfur and nitrogen, or
an unsubstituted or substituted, mono- or binuclear aromatic radical which, in addition to carbon atoms, can contain one to four nitrogen atoms or one or two nitrogen atoms and one oxygen or sulfur atom or one oxygen or sulfur atom as ring members;
R4 is hydrogen,
unsubstituted or substituted alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, alkylcarbonyl or alkoxycarbonyl;
R5 is alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl or cycloalkenyl, or in the case where X is NRa, additionally is hydrogen.
The invention additionally relates to processes and intermediates for preparing these compounds, compositions containing them and their use for controlling animal pests or harmful fungi.
WO-A 93/15,046 discloses 2-[1,2,4-triazol-5-yloxymethylene]anilides for controlling animal pests and harmful fungi.
The object of the present invention are compounds having an improved action.
We have found that this object is achieved by the compounds I defined at the outset. In addition, we have found processes and intermediates for their preparation, mixtures containing them and methods of controlling animal pests and harmful fungi using the compounds I.
The compounds I are obtainable in various ways.
Those compounds I where R4 is hydrogen and X is a direct bond or oxygen are obtained, for example, by converting a benzyl derivative of the formula II in the presence of a base using a 3-hydroxytriazole of the formula III to the corresponding 2-[1,2,4-triazol-3-yloxymethylene]nitrobenzene of the formula IV, then reducing IV to the N-hydroxyaniline of the formula Va and converting Va to I using a carbonyl compound of the formula VI. 
L1 in the formula II and L2 in the formula VI are in each case a nucleophilically replaceable group, for example halogen (eg. chlorine, bromine or iodine) or an alkyl- or arylsulfonate (eg. methylsulfonate, trifluoromethylsulfonate, phenylsulfonate or 4-methylphenylsulfonate).
The etherification of the compounds II and III is customarily carried out at from 0xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C., preferably from 20xc2x0 C. to 60xc2x0 C.
Suitable solvents are aromatic hydrocarbons such as toluene, o-, m- and p-xylene, halogenated hydrocarbons such as methylene chloride, chloroform and chlorobenzene, ethers such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tert-butyl methyl ether, dioxane, anisole and tetrahydrofuran, nitriles such as acetonitrile and propionitrile, alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, n-propanol, i-propanol, n-butanol and tert-butanol, ketones such as acetone and methyl ethyl ketone, and dimethyl sulfoxide, dimethylformamide, dimethylacetamide, 1,3-dimethylimidazolidin-2-one and 1,2-dimethyltetrahydro-2(1H)-pyrimidine, preferably methylene chloride, acetone, toluene, tert-butyl methyl ether and dimethylformamide. Mixtures of the solvents mentioned can also be used.
Suitable bases are generally inorganic compounds such as alkali metal and alkaline earth metal hydroxides (eg. lithium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide and calcium hydroxide), alkali metal and alkaline earth metal oxides (eg. lithium oxide, sodium oxide, calcium oxide and magnesium oxide), alkali metal and alkaline earth metal hydrides (eg. lithium hydride, sodium hydride, potassium hydride and calcium hydride), alkali metal amides (eg. lithium amide, sodium amide and potassium amide), alkali metal and alkaline earth metal carbonates (eg. lithium carbonate and calcium carbonate) and also alkali metal hydrogen carbonates (eg. sodium hydrogen carbonate), organometallic compounds, in particular alkali metal alkyls (eg. such as methyllithium, butyllithium and phenyllithium), alkylmagnesium halides (eg. methylmagnesium chloride) and also alkali metal and alkaline earth metal alkoxides (eg. sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium ethoxide, potassium tert-butoxide and dimethoxymagnesium), additionally organic bases, eg. tertiary amines such as trimethylamine, triethylamine, triisopropylethylamine and Nethylpiperidine, pyridine, substituted pyridines such as collidine, lutidine and 4-dimethylaminopyridine, as well as bicyclic amines.
Sodium hydroxide, potassium carbonate and potassium tert-butoxide are particularly preferred.
The bases are in general used in an equimolar amount, in an excess or if appropriate as a solvent.
It may be advantageous for the reaction to add a catalytic amount of a crown ether (eg. 18-crown-6 or 15-crown-5).
The reaction can also be carried out in two-phase systems consisting of a solution of alkali metal alkaline earth metal hydroxides or carbonates in water and an organic phase (eg. aromatic and/or halogenated hydrocarbons). Suitable phase transfer catalysts in this case are, for example, ammonium halides and tetraflouroborates (eg. benzyltriethylammonium chloride. benzyltributylammonium bromide, tetrabutylammonium chloride, hexadecyltrimethylammonium bromide or tetrabutylammonium tetraflouroborate) and phosphonium halides (eg. tetrabutylphosphonium chloride and tetraphenylphosphonium bromide).
It may be advantageous for the reaction first to convert the 3-hydroxytriazole to the corresponding hydroxylate using the base and then to react it with the benzyl derivative.
The starting substances II required for preparing the compounds I are disclosed in EP-A 513 580 or can be prepared by the methods described there [Synthesis 1991, 181; Anal. Chim. Acta 185 (1986), 295; EP-A 336 567].
3-Hydroxytriazoles III are likewise discloses in the literature or can be prepared by the methods described there [Chem. Ber. 56 (1923), 1794; DE-A 21 50 169; DE-A 22 00 436. U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,148; J. Med. Chem. 33 (1990), 2772; Syntheses 1987, 986; DE-A 22 60 015; DE-A 24 17 970].
The nitro compounds IV are reduced to the corresponding N-hydroxyanilines IVa in a similar manner to methods known from the literature, for example using metals such as zinc [cf Ann. Chem. 316 (1901), 278] or with hydrogen (cf EP-A 085 890).
The N-hydroxyanilines Va are reacted with the carbonyl compounds VI under alkaline conditions, in particular at fromxe2x80x9410 . degree. C. to 30. degree. C. The preferred solvents are methylene chloride, toluene, tert-butyl methyl ether or ethyl acetate. The preferred bases are sodium hydrogen carbonate, potassium carbonate, sodium hydroxide or aqueous sodium hydroxide solution.
The compounds of the formula I where R.sup.4 does denote hydrogen and X is a direct bond or oxygen are additionally obtained, for example, by first reducing a benzyl derivative of the formula Va to the corresponding hydroxyaniline of the formula Vb, converting Vb to the corresponding anilide of the formula VII using a carbonyl compound of the formula VI, then converting VII to the amide of the formula IX using a compound VIII, then converting IX to the corresponding benzyl halide of the formula X and converting X to I in the presence of a base using a 3-hydroxytriazole of the formula III. 
In the formula X, Hal is a halogen atom, in particular chlorine or bromine.
L3 in the formula VIII is a nucleophilically replaceable group, for example halogen (eg. chlorine, bromine or iodine), or an alkyl- or arylsulfonate (eg. methylsulfonate, trifluoromethylsulfonate, phenylsulfonate or 4-methylphenylsulfonate) and R4 is not hydrogen.
The reactions are carried out in a similar manner to the processes mentioned above.
The compounds IX are halogenated using free radicals, it being possible to employ as halogenating agents, for example, N-chloro- or N-bromosuccinimide, elemental halogens (eg. chlorine or bromine) or thionyl chloride, phosphorus trichloride or phosphorus pentachloride and similar compounds. A radical initiator is customarily additionally used (eg. azobisisobutyronitrile) or the reaction is carried out with irradiation (by UV light). The halogenation is carried out in a manner known per se in a customary organic diluent.
The compounds I where R4 is not hydrogen are additionally obtained by reacting a corresponding compound of the formula I where R4 is hydrogen with a compound of the formula VIII. 
The reaction is carried out in a manner known per se in an inert organic solvent in the presence of a base at from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to 50xc2x0 C.
The bases used are, in particular, sodium hydrogen carbonate, potassium carbonate, sodium hydroxide and aqueous sodium hydroxide solutions.
The solvents used are, in particular, acetone, dimethylformamide, toluene, tert-butyl methyl ether, ethyl acetate and methanol.
The compounds of the formula I, where X is NRa are advantageously obtained by converting a benzylanilide of the formula IXa to the corresponding benzyl halide of the formula Xa, converting Xa to a compound of the formula I.A in the presence of a base using a 3-hydroxytriazole of the formula III and then reacting I.A with a primary or secondary amine of the formula XI to give I. 
A in the formulae IXa, Xa and I.A is alkyl (in particular C1-C6-alkyl) or phenyl; Hal in the formula VIIIa is halogen (in particular chlorine or bromine).
The reactions of IXa to Xa and of Xa to I.A are carried out in general and in particular under the conditions described above.
The compounds I.A are reacted with the primary or secondary amines of the formula XIa or XIb at from 0xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. in substance (solvent-free) or in an inert solvent or in a solvent mixture.
Suitable solvents are, in particular, water, tert-butyl methyl ether and toluene, or their mixtures. To improve the solubility of the starting materials, it may be advantageous additionally to add one of the following solvents (as solubilizers): tetrahydrofuran, methanol, dimethylformamide and ethylene glycol ether.
The amines XIa and XIb are customarily used in an excess of up to 100% based on the compounds employed or as solvents. With respect to the yield, it may be advantageous to carry out the reaction under pressure.
The compounds I are prepared via intermediates of the formula XII 
where the substituents and the index have the following meanings:
n is 0, 1, 2, 3 or 4, it being possible for the substituents R1 to be different if n is greater than 1;
R1 is nitro, cyano, halogen,
unsubstituted or substituted alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxy, alkenyloxy, alkynyloxy or
in the case where n is 2, additionally is an unsubstituted or substituted bridge bonded to two adjacent ring atoms and containing three to four members from the group consisting of 3 or 4 carbon atoms, 1 to 3 carbon atoms and 1 or 2 nitrogen, oxygen and/or sulfur atoms, this bridge together with the ring to which it is bonded being able to form a partly unsaturated or aromatic radical;
Y is NO2, NHOH or NHOR4,
R4 is unsubstituted or substituted alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, alkylcarbonyl or alkoxycarbonyl;
is hydrogen, hydroxyl, mercapto, cyano, nitro, halogen, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, unsubstituted or substituted arylsulfonyl or a group za
R2 is hydrogen, nitro, cyano, halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl;
R3 is unsubstituted or substituted alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl; an unsubstituted or substituted, saturated or mono- or diunsaturated ring which, in addition to carbon atoms, can contain one to three of the following heteroatoms as ring members: oxygen, sulfur and nitrogen, or an unsubstituted or substituted, mono- or binuclear aromatic radical which, in addition to carbon atoms, can contain one to four nitrogen atoms or one or two nitrogen atoms and one oxygen or sulfur atom or one oxygen or sulfur atom as ring members.
In particular, intermediates of the formula XII are preferred in the preparation where Y is NHOH and Z is the group A.
Additionally, intermediates of the formula XII are preferred in the preparation where Y is NO2 and Z is the group A.
With respect to the preparation of the compounds I where X is NRa, intermediates of the general formula XIII 
are preferred where the substituents R1 and R4 and also the index n have the meaning given at the outset and the substituents W and A have the following meanings:
W is hydrogen, halogen or za and
A is alkyl or phenyl.
In particular, compounds XIII are preferred in this case where the substituents W are hydrogen, chlorine, bromine or za.
Additionally, those compounds XIII are preferred where the substituent A is C1-C6-alkyl.
In particular, those compounds XIII are also particularly preferred where the substituent A is phenyl.
Equally preferred are those compounds XIII where R4 is hydrogen, methyl or ethyl.
In addition, compounds XIII are preferred where n is 0 or 1.
Particularly preferred compounds XIII are those where the substituents and the index have the following meanings:
n is 0,
W is hydrogen, chlorine, bromine or za,
R4 is hydrogen, methyl or ethyl and
A is phenyl.
The compounds I can contain acidic or basic centers and accordingly form acid addition products or base addition products or salts.
Acids for acid addition products are, inter alia, inorganic acids (eg. hydrohalic acids such as hydrochloric and hydrobromic acid, phosphoric acid, sulfuric acid, nitric acid), organic acids (eg. formic acid, acetic acid, oxalic acid, malonic acid, lactic acid, malic acid, succinic acid, tartaric acid, citric acid, salicylic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid, dodecylbenzenesulfonic acid) or other proton acid compounds (eg. saccharin).
Bases for base addition products are, inter alia, oxides, hydroxides, carbonates or hydrogen carbonates of alkali metals or alkaline earth metals (eg. potassium or sodium hydroxide or carbonates) or ammonium compounds (eg. ammonium hydroxide).
In the definitions of the symbols given in the above formulae collective terms were in some cases used which are generally representative of the following substituents:
halogen: fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine;
alkyl: saturated, straight-chain or branched hydrocarbon radicals having 1 to 4 or 10 carbon atoms, eg. methyl, ethyl, propyl, 1-methylethyl, butyl, 1-methylpropyl, 2-methylpropyl and 1,1-dimethylethyl;
haloalkyl: straight-chain or branched alkyl groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms (as mentioned above), it being possible for the hydrogen atoms in these groups to be partly or completely replaced by halogen atoms such as mentioned above, eg. C1-C2-haloalkyl such as chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chlorofluoromethyl, dichlorofluoromethyl, chlorodifluoromethyl, 1-fluoroethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2,2-difluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethyl, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyl and pentafluoroethyl;
alkylcarbonyl: straight-chain or branched alkyl groups, in particular having 1 to 10 carbon atoms (as mentioned above), which are bonded to the structure via a carbonyl group (xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94);
alkoxy: straight-chain or branched alkyl groups having 1 to 4 or 10 carbon atoms (as mentioned above), which are bonded to the structure via an oxygen atom (xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94);
alkoxycarbonyl: straight-chain or branched alkoxy groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms (as mentioned above), which are bonded to the structure via a carbonyl group (xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94);
alkylthio: straight-chain or branched alkyl groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms (as mentioned above), which are bonded to the structure via a sulfur atom (xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94);
unsubstituted or substituted alkyl: saturated, straight-chain or branched hydrocarbon radicals, in particular having 1 to 10 carbon atoms, eg. C1-C6 alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, 1-methylethyl, butyl, 1-methylpropyl, 2-methylpropyl, 1,1-dimethylethyl, pentyl, 1-methylbutyl, 2-methylbutyl, 3-methylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-ethylpropyl, hexyl, 1,1-dimethylpropyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-methylpentyl, 2-methylpentyl, 3-methylpentyl, 4-methylpentyl, 1,1-dimethylbutyl, 1,2-dimethylbutyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyl, 2,3-dimethylbutyl, 3,3-dimethylbutyl, 1-ethylbutyl, 2-ethylbutyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropyl, 1,2-trimethylpropyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl and 1-ethyl-2-methylpropyl;
unsubstitued or substituted alkenyl: unsaturated, straight-chain or branched hydrocarbon radicals, in particular having 2 to 10 carbon atoms and a double bond in any desired position, eg. C2-C6-alkenyl such as ethenyl, 1-propenyl, 2-propenyl, 1-methylethenyl, 1-butenyl, 2-butenyl, 3-butenyl, 1-methyl-1-propenyl, 2-methyl-1-propenyl, 1-methyl-2-propenyl, 2-methyl-2-propenyl, 1-pentenyl, 2-pentenyl, 3-pentenyl, 4-pentenyl, 1-methyl-1-butenyl, 2-methyl-1-butenyl, 3-methyl-1-butenyl, 1-methyl-2-butenyl, 2-methyl-2-butenyl, 3-methyl-2-butenyl, 1-methyl-3-butenyl, 2-methyl-3-butenyl, 3-methyl-3-butenyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-propenyl, 1,2-dimethyl-1-propenyl, 1,2imethyl-2-propenyl, 1-ethyl-1-propenyl, 1-ethyl-2-propenyl, 1-hexenyl, 2-hexenyl, 3-hexenyl, 4-hexenyl, 5-hexenyl, 1-methyl-1-pentenyl, 2-methyl-1-pentenyl, 3-methyl-1-pentenyl, 4-methyl-1-pentenyl, 1methyl-2-pentenyl, 2methyl-2-pentenyl, 3-methyl-2-pentenyl, 4-methyl-2-pentenyl, 1-methyl-3-pentenyl, 2-methyl-3-pentenyl, 3-methyl-3-pentenyl, 4-methyl-3-pentenyl, 1-methyl-4-pentenyl, 2-methyl-4-pentenyl, 3-methyl-4-pentenyl, 4-methyl-4-pentenyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-butenyl, 1,1-dimethyl-3-butenyl, 1,2-dimethyl-1-butenyl, 1,2-dimethyl-2-butenyl, 1,2-dimethyl-3-butenyl, 1,3-dimethyl-2-butenyl, 1,3-dimethyl-2-butenyl, 1,3-dimethyl-3-butenyl, 2,2-dimethyl-3-butenyl, 2,3-dimethyl-1-butenyl, 2,3-dimethyl-2-butenyl, 2,3-dimethyl-3-butenyl, 3,3-dimethyl-1-butenyl, 3,3-dimethyl-2-butenyl, 1-ethyl-1-butenyl, 1-ethyl-2-butenyl, 1-ethyl-3-butenyl, 2-ethyl-1-butenyl, 2-ethyl-2-butenyl, 2-ethyl-3-butenyl, 1,1,2-trimethyl-2-propenyl, 1-ethyl-1-methyl-2-propenyl, 1-ethyl-2-methyl-1-propenyl and 1-ethyl-2ethyl-2-propenyl;
unsubstituted or substituted alkenyloxy: straight-chain or branched alkenyl groups having 3 to 10 carbon atoms (as mentioned above), which are bonded to the structure via an oxygen atom (xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94);
alkynyl: straight-chain or branched hydrocarbon groups, in particular having 2 to 20 carbon atoms and a triple bond in any desired position, eg. C2-C6-alkynyl such as ethynyl, 1-propynyl, 2-propynyl, 1-butynyl, 2-butynyl, 3-butynyl, 1-methyl-2-propynyl, 1-pentynyl, 2-pentynyl, 3-pentynyl, 4-pentynyl, 1-methyl-2-butynyl, 1-methyl-3-butynyl, 2-methyl-3-butynyl, 3-methyl-1-butynyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-propynyl, 1-ethyl-2-propynyl, 1-hexynyl, 2-hexynyl, 3-hexynyl, 4-hexynyl, 5-hexynyl, 1-methyl-2-pentynyl, 1-methyl-3-pentynyl, 1-methyl-4-pentynyl, 2-methyl-3-pentynyl, 2-methyl-4-pentynyl, 3-methyl-1-pentynyl, 3-methyl-4-pentynyl, 4-methyl-1-pentynyl, 4-methyl-2-pentynyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-butynyl, 1,1-dimethyl-3-butynyl, 1,2-dimethyl-3-butynyl, 2,2-dimethyl-3-butynyl, 3,3-dimethyl-1-butynyl, 1-ethyl-2-butynyl, 1-ethyl-3-butynyl, 2thyl-3-butynyl and 1-ethyl-1-methyl-2-propynyl;
unsubstituted or substituted alkynyloxy: straight-chain or branched alkynyl groups having 3 to 10 carbon atoms (as mentioned above), which are bonded to the structure via an oxygen atom (xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94);
unsubstituted or substituted cycloalkyl: mono- or bicyclic hydrocarbon radicals having 3 to 10 carbon atoms, eg. C3-C10-(bi)cycloalkyl such as cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, bornanyl, norbornanyl, dicyclohexyl, bicyclo[3.3.0]octyl, bicyclo[3.2.1]octyl, bicyclo[2.2.2]octyl or bicyclo[3.3.1]nonyl;
unsubstituted or substituted cycloalkenyl: mono- or bicyclic hydrocarbon radicals having 5 to 10 carbon atoms and a double bond in any desired ring position, eg. C5-C10-(bi)cycloalkenyl such as cyclopentenyl, cyclohexenyl, cycloheptenyl, bornenyl, norbornenyl, dicyclohexenyl and bicyclo[3.3.0]octenyl;
an unsubstituted or substituted bridge bonded to two adjacent ring atoms, which contains three to four members from the group consisting of 3 or 4 carbon atoms, 1 to 3 carbon atoms and 1 or 2 nitrogen, oxygen and/or sulfur atoms, this bridge together with the ring to which it is bonded being able to form a partly unsaturated or aromatic radical: bridges which, with the ring to which they are bonded, form, for example, one of the following systems: quinoiinyl, benzofuranyl or naphthyl;
an unsubstituted or substituted, saturated or mono- or diunsaturated ring which, in addition to carbon atoms, can contain one to three of the following heteroatoms as ring members: oxygen, sulfur and nitrogen, for example carbocycles such as cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopent-2-enyl, cyclohex-2-enyl, 5- to 6-membered, saturated or unsaturated heterocycles, containing one to three nitrogen atoms andtor one nitrogen or sulfur atom such as 2-tetrahydrofuranyl, 3-tetrahydrofuranyl, 2-tetrahydrothienyl, 3-tetrahydrothienyl, 2-pyrrolidinyl, 3-pyrrolidinyl, 3-isoxazolidinyl, 4-isoxazolidinyl, 5-isoxazolidinyl, 3-isothiazolidinyl, 4-isothiazolidinyl, 5-isothiazolidinyl, 3-pyrazolidinyl, 4-pyrazolidinyl, 5-pyrazolidinyl, 2-oxazolidinyl, 4-oxazolidinyl, 5-oxazolidinyl, 2-thiazolidinyl, 4-thiazolidinyl, 5-thiazolidinyl, 2-imidazolidinyl, 4-imidazolidinyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolidin-3-yl, 1,2,4oxadiazolidin-5-yl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolidin-3-yl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolidin-S-yl,1,2,4-triazolidin-3-yl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolidin-2-yl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolidin-2-yl, 1,3,4-triazolidin-2-yl, 2,3-dihydrofur-2-yl, 2,3-dihydrofur-3-yl, 2,4-dihydrofur-2-yl, 2,4-dihydrofur-3-yl, 2,3-dihydrothien-2-yl, 2,3-dihydrothien-3-yl, 2,4-dihydrothien-2-yl, 2,4-dihydrothien-3-yl, 2,3-pyrrolin-2-yl, 2,3-pyrrolin-3-yl, 2,4-pyrrolin-2-yl, 2,4-pyrrolin-3-yl, 2,3-isoxazolin-3-yl, 3,4-isoxazolin-3-yl, 4,5-isoxazolin-3-yl, 2,3-isoxazolin-4-yl, 3,4-isoxazolin-4-yl, 4,5-isoxazolin-4-yl, 2,3-isoxazolin-5-yl, 3,4-isoxazolin-S-yl, 4,5-isoxazolin-5-yl, 2,3-isothiazolin-3-yl, 3,4-isothiazolin-3-yl, 4,5-isothiazolin-3-yl, 2,3-isothiazolin-4-yl, 3,4-isothiazolin-4-yl, 4,5-isothiazolin-4-yl, 2,3-isothiazolin-5-yl, 3,4-isothiazolin-5-yl, 4,5-isothiazolin-5-yl, 2,3-dihydropyrazol-1-yl, 2,3-dihydropyrazol-2-yl, 2,3-dihydropyrazol-3-yl, 2,3-dihydropyrazol-4-yl, 2,3-dihydropyrazol-5-yl, 3,4-dihydropyrazol-1-yl, 3,4-dihydropyrazol-3-yl, 3,4-dihydropyrazol-4-yl, 3,4-dihydropyrazol-5-yl, 4,5-dihydropyrazol-1-yl, 4,5-dihydropyrazol-3-yl, 4,5dihydropyrazol-4-yl, 4,5-dihydropyrazol-5-yl, 2,3-dihydrooxazol-2-yl, 2,3-dihydrooxazol-3-yl, 2,3-dihydrooxazol-4-yl, 2,3-dihydrooxazol-5-yl, 3,4-dihydrooxazol-2-yl, 3,4-dihydrooxazol-3-yl, 3,4-dihydrooxazol-4-yl, 3,4-dihydroox:azol-5-yl, 3,4-dihydrooxazol-2-yl, 3,4-dihydrooxazol-3-yl, 3,4-dihydrooxazol-4-yl, 2-piperidinyl, 3-piperidinyl, 4-piperidinyl, 1,3-dioxan-5-yl, 2-tetrahydropyranyl, 4-tetrahydropyranyl, 2-tetrahydrothienyl, 3-tetrahydropyridazinyl, 4-tetrahydropyridazinyl, 2-tetrahydropyrimidinyl, 4-tetrahydropyrimidinyl, 5-tetrahydropyrimidinyl, 2-tetrahydropyrazinyl, 1,3,5-tetrahydro-triazin-2-yl and 1,2,4-tetrahydrotriazin-3-yl, preferably 2-tetrahydrofuranyl, 2-tetrahydrothienyl, 2-pyrrolidinyl, 3-isoxazolidinyl, 3-isothiazolidinyl, 1,3,4-oxazolidin-2-yl, 2,3-dihydrothien-2-yl, 4,5-isoxazolin-3-yl, 3-piperidinyl, 1,3-dioxan-5-yl, 4-piperidinyl, 2-tetrahydropyranyl, 4-tetrahydropyranyl;
or an unsubstituted or substituted, mono- or binuclear aromatic ring system which, in addition to carbon atoms, can contain one to four nitrogen atoms or one or two nitrogen atoms and one oxygen or sulfur atom or one oxygen or sulfur atom as ring members, ie. aryl radicals such as phenyl and naphthyl, preferably phenyl or 1- or 2-naphthyl, and hetaryl radicals, for example 5embered ring heteroaromatics containing one to three nitrogen atoms and/or one oxygen or sulfur atom such as 2-furyl, 3-furyl, 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, 1-pyrrolyl, 2-pyrrolyl, 3-pyrrolyl, 3-isoxazolyl, 4-isoxazolyl, 5-isoxazolyl, 3-isothiazolyl, 4-isothiazolyl, 5-isothiazolyl, 1-pyrazolyl, 3-pyrazolyl, 4-pyrazolyl, 5-pyrazolyl, 2-oxazolyl, 4-oxazolyl, 5-oxazolyl, 2-thiazolyl, 4-thiazolyl, 5-thiazolyl, 1-imidazolyl, 2-imidazolyl, 4-imidazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl, 1,2,4-oxadiazol-5-yl, 1,2,4-thiadiazol-3-yl, 1,2,4-thiadiazol-5-yl, 1,2,5-triazol-3-yl, 1,2,3-triazol-4-yl, 1,2,3-triazol-5-yl, 1,2,3-triazol-4-yl, 5-tetrazolyl, 1,2,3,4-thiatriazol-5-yl and 1,2,3,4-oxatriazol-5-yl, in particular 3-isoxazolyl, 5-isoxazolyl, 4-oxazolyl, 4-thiazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl and 1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-yl;
six-membered ring heteroaromatics containing one to four nitrogen atoms as heteroatoms, such as 2-pyridinyl, 3-pyridinyl, 4-pyridinyl, 3-pyridazinyl, 4-pyridazinyl, 2-pyrimidinyl, 4-pyrimidinyl, 5-pyrimidinyl, 2-pyrazinyl, 1,3,5-triazin-2-yl, 1,2,4-triazin-3-yl and 1,2,4,5-tetrazin-3-yl, in particular 2-pyridinyl, 3-pyridinyl, 4-pyridinyl, 2-pyrimidinyl, 4-pyrimidinyl, 2-pyrazinyl and 4-pyridazinyl.
The addition of unsubstituted or substituted with respect to alkyl, alkenyl and alkynyl groups is intended to express that these groups can be partly or completely halogenated (ie. the hydrogen atoms of these groups can be partly or completely replaced by identical or different halogen atoms as mentioned above (preferably fluorine, chlorine and bromine, in particular fluorine and chlorine) and/or can carry one to three, in particular one, of the following radicals:
C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-haloalkylthio, C1-C6-alkylamino, di-C1-C6-alkylamino, C2-C6-alkenyloxy, C2-C6-haloalkenyloxy, C2-C6-alkynyloxy, C2-C6-haloalkynyloxy, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyloxy, C3-C6-cycloalkenyl, C3-C6-cycloalkenyloxy,
or an unsubstituted or substituted, mono- or binuclear aromatic ring system which, in addition to carbon atoms, can contain one to four nitrogen atoms or one or two nitrogen atoms and one oxygen or sulfur atom or one oxygen or sulfur atom as ring members (as mentioned above), which can be bonded to the substituents directly or via an oxygen atom (xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94), a sulfur atom (xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94) or an amino group (xe2x80x94NRaxe2x80x94), ie.
aryl radicals such as phenyl and naphthyl, preferably phenyl or 1- or 2-naphthyl, and hetaryl radicals, for example 5-membered ring heteroaromatics containing one to three nitrogen atoms and/or one oxygen or sulfuric atom such as 2-furyl 3-furyl, 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, 1-pyrrolyl, 2-pyrrolyl, 3-pyrrolyl, 3-isoxazolyl, 4-isoxazolyl, 5-isoxazolyl, 3-isothiazolyl, 4-isothiazolyl, 5-isothiazolyl, 1-pyrazolyl, 3-pyrazolyl, 4-pyrazolyl, 5-pyrazolyl, 2-oxazolyl, 4-oxazolyl, 5-oxazolyl, 2-thiazolyl, 4-thiazolyl, 5-thiazolyl, 1-imidazolyl, 2-imidazolyl, 4-imidazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl, 1,2,4-oxadiazol-5-yl, 1,2,4-thiadiazol-3-yl, 1,2,4-thiadiazol-5-yl, 1,2,5-triazol-3-yl, 1,2,3-triazol-4-yl, 1,2,3-triazol-5-yl, 1,2,3-triazol-4-yl, 5-tetrazolyl, 1,2,3,4-thiatriazol-5-yl and 1,2,3,4-oxatriazol-5-ylr in particular 3-isoxazolyl, 5-isoxazolyl, 4-oxazolyl, 4-thiazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl and 1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-yl;
six-membered ring heteroaromatics containing one to four nitrogen atoms as heteroatoms, such as 2-pyridinyl, 3-pyridinyl, 4-pyridinyl, 3-pyridazinyl, 4-pyridazinyl, 2-pyrimidinyl, 4-pyrimidinyl, 5-pyrimidinyl, 2-pyrazinyl, 1,3,5-triazin-2-yl, 1,2,4-triazin-3-yl and 1,2,4,5-tetrazin-3-yl, in particular 2-pyridinyl, 3-pyridinyl, 4-pyridinyl, 2-pyrimidinyl, 4-pyrimidinyl, 2-pyrazinyl and 4-pyridazinyl.
The addition of unsubstituted or substituted with respect to the cyclic (saturated, unsaturated or aromatic) groups is intended to express that these groups can be partly or completely halogenated (ie. the hydrogen atoms of these groups can be partly or completely replaced by identical or different halogen atoms as mentioned above (preferably fluorine, chlorine and bromine, in particular fluorine and chlorine) and/or can carry one to three of the following radicals:
C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-haloalkylthio, C1-C6-alkylamino, di-C1-C6-alkylamino, C2-C6-alkenyloxy, C2-C6-haloalkenyloxy, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-haloalkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, C2-C6-haloalkynyl, C2-C6-alkynyloxy, C2-C6-haloalkynyloxy, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyloxy, C3-C6-cycloalkenyl, C3-C6-cycloalkenyloxy,
or an unsubstituted or substituted, mono- or binuclear aromatic ring system which, in addition to carbon atoms, can contain one to four nitrogen atoms or one or two nitrogen atoms and one oxygen or sulfur atom or one oxygen or sulfur atom as ring members, (as mentioned above), which can be bonded to the substituents directly or via an oxygen atom (xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94), a sulfur atom (xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94) or an amino group (xe2x80x94NRa), ie. aryl radicals such as phenyl andnaphthyl, preferably phenyl or 1- or 2-naphthyl, and hetaryl radicals, for example 5-membered ring heteroaromatics containing one to three nitrogen atoms and/or one oxygen or sulfur atom such as 2-furyl, 3-furyl, 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, 1-pyrrolyl, 2-pyrrolyl, 3-pyrrolyl, 3-isoxazolyl, 4-isoxazolyl, 5-isoxazolyl, 3-isbthiazolyl, 4-isothiazolyl, 5-isothiazolyl, I-pyrazolyl, 3-pyrazolyl, 4-pyrazolyl, 5-pyrazolyl, 2-oxazolyl, 4-oxazolyl, 5xazolyl, 2-thiazolyl, 4-thiazolyl, 5-thiazolyl, 1-imidazolyl, 2-imidazolyl, 4-imidazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl, 1,2,4-oxadiazol-5-yl, 1-,2,4-thiadiazol-3-yl, 1,2,4-thiadiazol-5-yl, 1,2,5-triazol-3-yl, 1,2,3-triazol-4-yl, 1,2,3-triazol-5-yl, 1,2,3-triazol-4-yl, 5-tetrazolyl, 1,2,3,4-thiatriazol-5-yl and 1,2,3,4-oxatriazol-5-yl, in particular 3-isoxazolyl, 5-isoxazolyl, 4-oxazolyl, 4-thiazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl and 1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-yl;
Six-membered ring heteroaromatics containing one to four nitrogen atoms as heteroatoms, such as 2-pyridinyl, 3-pyridinyl, 4-pyridinyl, 3-pyridazinyl, 4-pyridazinyl, 2-pyrimidinyl, 4-pyrimidinyl, 5-pyrimidinyl, 2-pyrazinyl, 1,3,5-triazin-2-yl, 1,2,4-triazin-3-yl and 1,2,4,5-tetrazin-3-yl, in particular 2-pyridinyl, 3-pyridinyl, 4-pyridinyl, 2-pyrimidinyl, 4-pyrimidinyl, 2-pyrazinyl and 4-pyridazinyl.
The mono- or binuclear aromatic or heteroaromatic systems mentioned under the radicals can in turn be partly or completely halogenated, ie. the hydrogen atoms of these groups can be partly or completely replaced by halogen atoms such as fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine, preferably fluorine and chlorine.
In addition to the halogen atoms designated, these mono- or binuclear aromatic or heteroaromatic systems can carry one to three of the following substituents:
nitro;
cyano, thiocyanato;
alkyl, particularly C1-C6-alkyl as mentioned above, preferably methyl, ethyl, l-methylethyl, 1,1-dimethylethyl, butyl, hexyl, in particular methyl and 1-methylethyl;
C1-C4-haloalkyl, as mentioned above, preferably trichloromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, 2,2-difluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl and pentafluoroethyl;
C1-C4-alkoxy, preferably methoxy, ethoxy, 1-methylethoxy and 1,1-dimethylethoxy, in particular methoxy;
C1-C4-haloalkoxy, particularly C1-C2-haloalkoxy, preferably difluoromethyloxy, trifluoromethyloxy and 2,2,2-trifluoroethyloxy, in particular difluoromethyloxy;
C1-C4-alkylthio, preferably methylthio and 1-methylethylthio, in particular methylthio;
C1-C4-alkylamino such as methylamino, ethylamino, propylamino, 1-methylethylamino, butylamino, 1-methylpropylamino, 2-methylpropylamino and 1,1-dimethylethylamino, preferably methylamino and 1,1-dimethylethylamino, in particular methylamino,
di-C1-C4-alkylamino such as N,N-dimethylamino, N,N-diethylamino, N,N-dipropylamino, N,N-di-(1-methylethyl)amino, N,N-dibutylamino, N,N-di-(1-methylpropyl)amino, N,N-di-(2-methylpropyl)amino, N,N-di-(1,1-dimethylethyl)amino, N-ethyl-N-methylamino, N-methyl-N-propylamino, N-methyl-N-(1-methylethyl)amino, N-butyl-N-methylamino, N-methyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino, Nethyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino, N-(1, 1-dimethylethyl)-N-methylamino, N-ethyl-N-propylamino, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylethyl)amino, N-butyl-Nthylamino, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino, N-ethyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino, N-ethyl-N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)amino, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-propylamino, N-butyl-N-propylamino, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-propylamino, N-(2-methylpropyl)-N-propylamino, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-propylamino, N-butyl-N-(1-methylethyl)amino, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(1-methylethyl)amino, N-butyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino, N-butyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino, N-butyl-N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)aamino, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino and N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino, preferably N,N-dimethylamino and N,N-diethylamino, in particular N,N-dimethylamino;
C2-C6-alkylcarbonyl such as methylcarbonyl, ethylcarbonyl, propylcarbonyl, 1-methylethylcarbonyl, butylcarbonyl, 1-methylpropylcarbonyl, 2-methylpropylcarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylethylcarbonyl, pentylcarbonyl, 1-methylbutylcarbonyl, 2-methylbutylcarbonyl, 3-methylbutylcarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylpropylcarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylpropylcarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylpropylcarbonyl, 1-ethylpropylcarbonyl, hexylcarbonyl, 1-methylpentylcarbonyl, 2-methylpentylcarbonyl, 3-methylpentylcarbonyl, 4-methylpentylcarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 2,3dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 1-ethylbutylcarbonyl, 2-ethylbutylcarbonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylcarbonyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylcarbonyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylcarbonyl and 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylcarbonyl, preferably methylcarbonyl, ethylcarbonyl and 1,1-dimethylcarbonyl, in particular ethylcarbonyl;
C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl such as methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propyloxycarbonyl, 1methyl-ethoxycarbonyl, butyloxycarbonyl, 1-methylpropyloxycarbonyl, 2-methylpropyloxycarbonyl, 1,1dimethylethoxycarbonyl, pentyloxycarbonyl, 1-methylbutyloxycarbonyl, 2-methylbutyloxycarbonyl, 3rnethylbutyloxycarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylpropyloxycarbonyl, 1-ethylpropyloxycarbonyl, hexyloxycarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyloxycarbonyl, 1-methylpentyloxycarbonyl, 2-methylpentyloxycarbonyl, 3-methylpentyloxycarbonyl, 4-methylpentyloxycarbonyl, 1,1dimethylbutyloxycarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutyloxycarbonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyloxycarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyloxycarbonyl, 2,3dimethylbutyloxycarbonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutyloxycarbonyl, 1-ethylbutyloxycarbonyl, 2-ethylbutyloxycarbonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropyloxycarbonyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropyloxycarbonyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropyloxycarbonyl and 1-ethyl-2-methylpropyloxycarbonyl, preferably methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl and 1,1-dimethylethoxycarbonyl, in particular ethoxycarbonyl;
C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl such as methylaminocarbonyl, ethylaminocarbonyl, propylaminocarbonyl, 1-methylethylaminocarbonyl, butylaminocarbonyl, 1-methylpropylaminocarbonyl, 2-methylpropylaminocarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylethylaminocarbonyl, pentylarninocarbonyl, 1-methylbutylaminocarbonyl, 2-methylbutylaminocarbonyl, 3-methylbutylaminocarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylpropylaminocarbonyl, 1-ethylpropylaminocarbonyl, hexylaminocarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylpropylaminocarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylpropylaminocarbonyl, 1-methylpentylaminocarbonyl, 2-methylpentylaminocarbonyl, 3-methylpentylaminocarbonyl, 4-methylpentylaminocarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 2,3-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 1-ethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 2-ethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylaminocarbonyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylaminocarbonyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylaminocarbonyl and 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylaminocarbonyl, preferably methylarninocarbonyl and ethylaminocarbonyl, in particular methylaminocarbonyl;
di-C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl, particularly di-C1-C4-alkylaminocarbonyl such as N,N-dimethylaminocarbonyl, N,N-diethylaminocarbonyl, N,N-dipropylam nocarbonyl, N,N di-(1-methylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N,N-dibutylaninocarbonyl, N,N-di-(1methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N,N-di-(2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N,N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-methylaminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-methylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-methylaminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-methylaminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-ethylaminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, Nthyl-N-(1, 1-dimethylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-(2-methylpropyl)-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-(1,l-dimethylethyl)-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-(1-methylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1,1-di-methylethyl)-N-(1-methylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-(2-methyl-propyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(I-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl and N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, preferably N,N-dimethylaminocarbonyl and N,N-diethylaminocarbonyl, in particular N,N-dimethylaminocarbonyl;
C1-C6-alkylcarboxyl such as methylcarboxyl, ethylcarboxyl, propylcarboxyl, 1-methylethylcarboxyl, butylcarboxyl, 1-methylpropylcarboxyl, 2-methylpropylcarboxyl, 1,1-dimethylethylcarboxyl, pentylcarboxyl, 1-methylbutylcarboxyl, 2-methylbutylcarboxyl, 3-methylbutylcarboxyl, 1,1-dimethylpropylcarboxyl, 1,2-dimethylpropylcarboxyl, 2,2-dimethylpropylcarboxyl, 1-ethylpropylcarboxyl, hexylcarboxyl, 1-methylpentylcarboxyl, 2-methylpentylcarboxyl, 3-methylpentylcarboxyl, 4-methylpentylcarboxyl, 1,1-dimethylbutylcarboxyl, 1,2-dimethylbutylcarboxyl, 1,3-dimethylbutylcarboxyl, 2,2-dimethylbutylcarboxyl, 2,3-dimethylbutylcarboxyl, 3,3-dimethylbutylcarboxyl, 1-ethylbutylcarboxyl, 2-ethylbutylcarboxyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylcarboxyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylcarboxyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylcarboxyl and 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylcarboxyl, preferably methylcarboxyl, ethylcarboxyl and 1,1-dimethylethylcarbonyl, in particular methylcarboxyl and 1,1-dimethylethylcarboxyl;
C1-C5-alkylcarbonylamino such as methylcarbonylamino, ethylcarbonylamino, 1-methylethylcarbonylamino, butylcarbonylamino, 1-methylpropylcarbonylamino, 2-methylpropylcarbonylamino, 1,1-dimethylethylcarbonylamino, pentylcarbonylamino, 1-methylbutylcarbonylamino, 2-methylbutylcarbonylamino, 3-methylbutylcarbonylamino, 2,2dimethylpropylcarbonylamino, 1-ethylpropylcarbonylamino, hexylcarbonylamino, 1,1-dimethylpropylcarbonylamino, 1,2-dimethylpropylcarbonylamino, 1-methylpentylcarbonylamino, 2methylpentylcarbonylamino, 3-methylpentylcarbonylamino, 4-methylpentylcarbonylamino, 1,1-dimethylbutylcarbonylamino, 1,2-dimethylbutylcarbonylamino, 1, 3-dimethylbutylcarbonylamino, 2,2-dimethylbutylcarbonylamino, 2,3imethylbutylcarbonylamino, 3,3-dimethylbutylcarbonylamino, 1ethylbutylcarbonylamino, 2-ethylbutylcarbonylamino, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylcarbonylamino, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylcarbonylamino, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylcarbonylamino and ethyl-2-methylpropylcarbonylamino, preferably methylcarbonylamino and ethylcarbonylamino, in particular ethylcarbonylamino;
C3-C7-cycloalkyl such as cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and cycloheptyl, preferably cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl, in particular cyclopropyl;
C3-C7-cycloalkoxy such as cyclopropyloxy, cyclobutyloxy, cyclopentyloxy, cyclohexyloxy and cycloheptyloxy, preferably cyclopentyloxy and cyclohexyloxy, in particular cyclohexyloxy;
C3-C7-cycloalkylthio such as cyclopropylthio, cyclobutylthio, cyclopentylthio, cyclohexylthio and cycloheptylthio, preferably cyclohexylthio;
C3-C7-cycloalkylamino such as cyclopropylamino, cyclobutylamino, cyclopentylamino, cyclohexylamino and cycloheptylamino, preferably cyclopropylamino and cyclohexylamino, in particular cyclopropylamino.
Two adjacent radicals on R3 can have the meaning of an oxy-C1-C2-alkylidenoxy chain which is unsubstituted or substituted by fluorine, such as eg. xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94O, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CFxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CF2CF2, or a C3-C4-alkylidene chain, such as eg. propylidene or butylidene.
In addition to the abovementioned substituents, the mono- or binuclear aromatic or heteroaromatic systems can also carry a radical xe2x80x94CRxe2x80x2xe2x95x90NORxe2x80x3, where the radicals Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 are the following groups:
Rxe2x80x2 hydrogen, cyano, alkyl (preferably C1-C6-alkyl, in particular C1-C4-alkyl), haloalkyl (preferably C1-C4-haloalkyl, in particular C1-C2-haloalkyl), alkenyl (preferably C2-C6-alkenyl, in particular C2-C4-alkenyl), haloalkenyl (preferably C26-haloalkenyl, in particular C2-C4-haloalkenyl), alkynyl (preferably C2-C6-alkynyl, in particular C2-C4-alkynyl), haloalkynyl (preferably C2-C6-haloalkynyl, in particular C2-C4-haloalkynyl) and cycloalkyl (preferably C38-cycloalkyl, in particular C36-cycloalkyl);
Rxe2x80x3 alkyl (preferably C1-C6-alkyl, in particular C1-C4-alkyl), haloalkyl (preferably C1-C4-haloalkyl, in particular C1-C2-haloalkyl), alkenyl (preferably C2-C6-alkenyl, in particular C2-C4-alkenyl), haloalkenyl (preferably C2-C6-haloalkenyl, in particular C2-C4-haloalkenyl), alkynyl (preferably C2-C6-alkynyl, in particular C2-C4-alkynyl), haloalkynyl (preferably C2-C6-haloalkynyl, in particular C2-C4-haloalkynyl) and cycloalkyl (preferably C3-C8-cycloalkyl, in particular C3-C6-cycloalkyl).
With respect to their biological action, compounds I are preferred where n is 0 or 1, in particular 0.
Additionally, compounds I are preferred where R1 is halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C2-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy or C1-C2-haloalkoxy.
Equally, compounds I are preferred where R2 is nitro, halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl.
In addition, compounds I are preferred where R3 is C1-C4-alkyl or C3-C6-cycloalkyl.
Additionally, compounds I are preferred where R3 is an unsubstituted or substituted, mono- or binuclear aromatic radical which, in addition to the carbon atoms, can contain one to four nitrogen atoms or one or two nitrogen atoms and one oxygen or sulfur atom or one oxygen or sulfur atom as ring members.
In particular, compounds I are preferred where R3 is phenyl or benzyl, where the phenyl radical can be partly or completely halogenated and/or can carry
one to three of the following radicals: cyano, nitro, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, phenyl, phenoxy and phenyl-C1-C4-alkoxy, where the phenyl rings in turn can be partly or completely halogenated and/or can carry one to three of the following radicals: cyano, nitro, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C2-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C2-haloalkoxy, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, and/or
a group CRxe2x80x2xe2x95x90NORxe2x80x3, where Rxe2x80x2 is hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl and Rxe2x80x3 is C1-C6-alkyl, and/or
two adjacent C atoms of the phenyl ring are bonded via an oxy-C1-C3-alkoxy bridge or an oxy-C1-C3-haloalkoxy bridge.
Additionally, compounds I are particularly preferred where R3 is pyridyl or pyrimidyl, it being possible for the heteroaromatic ring to be partly or completely halogenated and/or to carry one to three of the following radicals: cyano, nitro, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C2-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C2-haloalkoxy, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl.
In addition, compounds I are preferred where R4 is hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl or C1-C2-haloalkyl.
Additionally, compounds I are preferred where R5X is methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, methoxy or methylamino.
Examples of particularly preferred compounds I are compiled in the Tables.
Table 1
Compounds of the general formula I.1 where R4 is methyl, R5X is ethyl and Rxp is a substituent of one line of Table A 
Table 2
Compounds of the general formula I.1 where R4 is methyl, R5X is ethyl and Rxp is a substituent of one line of Table A
Table 3
Compounds of the general formula I.1 where R4 is methyl, R5X is methoxy and Rxp is a substituent of one line of Table A
Table 4
Compounds of the general formula I.1 where R4 is methyl, R5X is methylamino and Rxp is a substituent of one line of Table A
Table 5
Compounds of the general formula I.2 where R4 is methyl, R5X is methyl, R2 is methyl and Rxp is a substituent of one line of Table A 
Table 6
Compounds of the general formula I.2 where R4 is methyl, R5X is ethyl, R2 is methyl and Rxp is a substituent of one line of Table A
Table 7
Compounds of the general formula I.2 where R4 is methyl, R5X is methoxy, R2 is methyl and Rxp is a substituent of one line of Table A
Table 8
Compounds of the general formula I.2 where R4 is methyl, R5X is methylamino, R2 is methyl and Rxp is a substituent of one line of Table A
Table 9
Compounds of the general formula I.2 where R4 is methyl, R5X is methyl, R2 is ethyl and Rxp is a substituent of one line of Table A
Table 10
Compounds of the general formula I.2 where R4 is methyl, R5X is ethyl, R2 is ethyl and Rxp is a substituent of one line of Table A
Table 11
Compounds of the general formula I.2 where R4 is methyl, R5X is methoxy, R2 is ethyl and Rxp is a substituent of one line of Table A
Table 12
Compounds of the general formula I.2 where R4 is methyl, R5X is methylamino, R2 is ethyl and Rxp is a substituent of one line of Table A
Table 13
Compounds of the general formula I.2 where R4 is methyl, R5X is methyl, R2 is chlorine and Rxp is a substituent of one line of Table A
Table 14
Compounds of the general formula I.2 where R4 is methyl, R5X is ethyl, R2 is chlorine and Rxp is a substituent of one line of Table A
Table 15
Compounds of the general formula I.2 where R4 is methyl, R5X is methoxy, R2 is chlorine and Rxp is a substituent of one line of Table A
Table 16
Compounds of the general formula I.2 where R4 is methyl, R5X is methylamino, R2 is chlorine and Rxp is a substituent of one line of Table A
Table 17
Compounds of the generalformula I.2 where R4 is methyl, R5X is methyl, R2 is bromine and Rxp is a substituent of one line of Table A
Table 18
Compounds of the general formula I.2 where R4 is methyl, R5X is ethyl, R2 is bromine and Rxp is a substituent of one line of Table A
Table 19
Compounds of the general formula I.2 where R4 is methyl, R5X is methoxy, R2 is bromine and Rxp is a substituent of one line of Table A
Table 20
Compounds of the general formula I.2 where R4 is methyl, R5X is methylamino, R2 is bromine and Rxp is a substituent of one line of Table A
Table 21
Compounds of the general formula I.1 where R4 is hydrogen, R5X is methyl and Rxp is a substituent of one line of Table A
Table 22
Compounds of the general formula .1 where R4 is hydrogen, R5X is ethyl and Rxp is a substituent of one line of Table A
Table 23
Compounds of the general formula I.1 where R4 is hydrogen, R5X is methoxy and Rxp is a substituent of one line of Table A
Table 24
Compounds of the general formula I.1 where R4 is hydrogen, R5X is methylamino and Rxp is a substituent of one line of Table A
Table 25
Compounds of the general formula I.2 where.R4 is hydrogen, R5X is methyl, R2 is methyl and Rxp is a substituent of one line of Table A
Table 26
Compounds of the general formula I.2 where R4 is hydrogen, R5X is ethyl, R2 is methyl and Rxp is a substituent of one line of Table A
Table 27
Compounds of the general formula I.2 where R4 is hydrogen, R5X is methoxy, R2 is methyl and Rxp is a substituent of one line of Table A
Table 28
Compounds of the general formula I.2 where R4 is hydrogen, R5X is methylamino, R2 is methyl and Rxp is a substituent of one line of Table A
Table 29
Compounds of the general formula I.2 where R4 is hydrogen, R5X is methyl, R2 is ethyl and Rxp is a substituent of one line of Table A
Table 30
Compounds of the general formula I.2 where R4 is hydrogen, R5X is ethyl, R2 is ethyl and Rxp is a substituent of one line of Table A
Table 31
Compounds of the general formula I.2 where R4 is hydrogen, R5X is methoxy, R2 is ethyl and Rxp is a substituent of one line of Table A
Table 32
Compounds of the general formula I.2 where R4 is hydrogen, R5X is methylamino, R2 is ethyl and Rxp is a substituent of one line of Table A
Table 33
Compounds of the general formula I.2 where R4 is hydrogen, R5X is methyl, R2 is chlorine and Rxp is a substituent of one line of Table A
Table 34
Compounds of the general formula I.2 where R4 is hydrogen, R5X is ethyl, R2 is chlorine and Rxp is a substituent of one line of Table A
Table 35
Compounds of the general formula I.2 where R4 is hydrogen, R5X is methoxy, R2 is chlorine and Rxp is a substituent of one line of Table A
Table 36
Compounds of the general formula I.2 where R4 is hydrogen, R5X is methylamino, R2 is chlorine and Rxp is a substituent of one line of Table A
Table 37
Compounds of the general formula I.2 where R4 is hydrogen, R5X is methyl, R2 is bromine and Rxp is a substituent of one line of Table A
Table 38
Compounds of the general formula I.2 where R4 is hydrogen, R5X is ethyl, R2 is bromine and Rxp is a substituent of one line of Table A
Table 39
Compounds of the general formula I.2 where R4 is hydrogen, R5X is methoxy, R2 is bromine and Rxp is a substituent of one line of Table A
Table 40
Compounds of the generalformula I.2 where R4 is hydrogen, R5X is methylamino, R2 is bromine and Rxp is a substituent of one line of Table A
Table 41
Compounds of the general formula I.3, where R5X is methyl and the combination of the substituents R1, R2, R3 and R4 is a substituent in each case of one line of Table B 
Table 42
Compounds of the general formula I.3, where R5X is ethyl and the combination of the substituents R1, R2, R3 and R4 is a substituent in each case of one line of Table B
Table 43
Compounds of the general formula I.3, where R5X is methoxy and the combination of the substituents R1, R2, R3 and R4 is a substituent in each case of one line of Table B
Table 44
Compounds of the general formula I.3, where R5X is methylamino and the combination of the substituents R1, R2, R3 and R4 is a substituent in each case of one line of Table B
The compounds of the formula I according to the invention are suitable for controlling harmful fungi and animal pests of the insects, arachnids and nematodes class. They can be employed as fungicides and pesticides in the crop protection and in the hygiene, stored material protection and veterinary sector.
The harmful insects include:
from the order of the butterflies (Lepidoptera), for example, Adoxophyes orana, Agrotis ypsilon, Agrotis segetum, Alabama argillacea, Anticarsia gemmatalis, Argyresthia conjugella, Autographa garma, Cacoecia murinana, Capua reticulana, Choristoneura fumiferana, Chilo partellus, Choristoneura occidentalis, Cirphis unipuncta, Cnaphalocrocis medinalis, Crocidolomia binotalis, Cydia pomonella, Dendrolimus pini, Diaphania nitidalis, Diatraea grandiosella, Earias insulana, Elasmopalpus lignosellus, Eupoecilia ambiguella, Peltia subterranea, Grapholitha funebrana, Grapholitha molesta, Heliothis armigera, Heliothis virescens, Heliothis zea, Hellula undalis, Hibernia defoliaria, Hyphantria cunea, Hyponomeuta malinellus, Keiferia lycopersicella, Lambdina fiscellaria, Laphygma exigua, Leucoptera scitella, Lithocolletis blancardella, Lobesia botrana, Loxostege sticticalis, Lymantria dispar, Lymantria monacha, Lyonetia clerkella, Manduca sexta, Malacosoma neustria, Mamestra brassicae, Mocis repanda, Operophthera brumata, Orgyia pseudotsugata, Ostrinia nubilalis, Pandemis heparana, Panolis flammea, Pectinophora gossypiella, Phthorimaea operculella, Phyllocnistis citrella, Pieris brassicae, Plathypena scabra, Platynota stultana, Plutella xylostella, Prays citri, Prays oleae, Prodenia sunia, Prodenia ornithogalli, Pseudoplusia includens, Rhyacionia frustrana, Scrobipalpula absoluta, Sesamia inferens, Sparganothis pilleriana, Spodoptera frugiperda, Spodoptera littoralis, Spodoptera litura, Syllepta derogata, Synanthedon myopaeformis, Thaumatopoea pityocampa, Tortrix viridana, Trichoplusia ni, Tryporyza incertulas, Zeiraphera canadensis, also Galleria mellonella and Sitotroga cerealella, Ephestia cautella, Tineola bisselliella; 
from the order of the beetles (Coleoptera), for example, Agriotes lineatus, Agriotes obscurus, Anthonomus grandis, Anthonomus pomorum, Apion vorax, Atomaria linearis, Blastophagus piniperda, Cassida nebulosa, Cerotoma trifurcata, Ceuthorhynchus assimilis, Ceuthorhynchus napi, Chaetocnema tibialis, Conoderus vespertinus, Crioceris asparagi, Dendroctonus refipennis, diabrotica longicornis, diabrotica 12-punctata, diabrotica virgifera, Epilachna varivestis, Epitrix hirtipennis, Eutinobothrus brasiliensis, Hylobius abietis, Hypera brunneipennis, Hypera postica, Ips typographus, Lema bilineata, Lema melanopus, Leptinotarsa decemlineata, Limonius californicus, Lissorhoptrus oryzophilus, Melanotus communis, Meligethes aeneus, Melolontha hippocastani, Melolontha melolontha, Oulema oryzae, Ortiorrhynchus sulcatus, Otiorrhynchus ovatus, Phaedon cochleariae, Phyllopertha horticola, Phyllophaga sp., Phyllotreta chrysocephala, Phyllotreta nemorum, Phyllotreta striolata, Popillia japonica, Psylliodes napi, Scolytus intricatus, Sitona lineatus, also Bruchus rufimanus, Bruchus pisorum, Bruchus lentis, Sitophilus granaria, Lasioderma serricorne, oryzaephilus surinamensis, Rhyzopertha dominica, Sitophilus oryzae, Tribolium castaneum, Trogoderma granarium, Zabrotes subfasciatus; 
from the order of the dipterous insects (Diptera), for example, Anastrepha ludens, Ceratitis capitata, Contarinia sorghicola, Dacus cucurbitae, Dacus oleae, Dasineura brassicae, Delia coarctata, Delia radicum, Hydrellia griseola, Hylemyia platura, Liriomyza sativae, Liriomyza trifolii, Mayetiola destructor, Orseolia oryzae, Oscinella frit, Pegomya hyoscyami, Phorbia antiqua, Phorbia brassicae, Phorbia coarctata, Rhagoletis cerasi, Rhagoletis pomonella, Tipula oleracea, Tipula paludosa, also Aedes aegypti, Aedes vexans, Anopheles maculipennis, Chrysomya bezziana, Chrysomya hominivorax, Chrysomya macellaria, Cordylobia anthropophaga, Culex pipiens, Fannia canicularis, Gasterophilus intestinalis, Glossina morsitans, Haematobia irritans, Haplodiplosis equestris, Hypoderma lineata, Lucilia caprina, Lucilia cuprina, Lucilia sericata, Musca domestica, Muscina stabulans, Oestrus ovis, Tabanus bovinus, Simulium damnosum; 
from the order of the thrips (Thysanoptera), for example, Frankliniella fusca, Frankliniella occidentalis, Frankliniella tritici, Haplothrips tritici, Scirtothrips citri, Thrips oryzae, Thrips palmi, Thrips tabaci; 
from the order of the hymenopterous insects (Hymenoptera), for example, Athalia rosae, Atta cephalotes, Atta sexdens, Atta texana, Hoplocampa minuta, Hoplocampa testudinea, Iridomyrmes humilis, Iridomyrmex purpureus, Monomorium pharaonis, Solenopsis geminata, Solenopsis invicta, Solenopsis richteri; 
from the order of the bed bugs (Heteroptera), for example, crosternum hilare, Blissus leucopterus, Cyrtopeltis notatus, Dysdercus cingulatus, Dysdercus intermedius, Eurygaster integriceps, Euschistus impictiventris, Leptoglossus phyllopus, Lygus hesperus, Lygus lineolaris, Lygus pratensis, Nezara viridula, Piesma quadrata, Solubea insularis, Thyanta perditor; 
from the order of the plant-sucking insects (Homoptera), for example, Acyrthosiphon onobrychis, Acyrthosiphon pisum, Adelges laricis, Aonidiella aurantii, Aphidula nasturtii, Aphis fabae, Aphis gossypii, Aphis pomi, Aulacorthum solani, Bemisia tabaci, Brachycaudus cardui, Brevicoryne brassicae, Dalbulus maidis, Dreyfusia nordmannianae, Dreyfusia piceae, Dysaphis radicola, Empoasca fabae, Eriosoma lanigerum, Laodelphax striatella, Macrosiphum avenae, Macrosiphum euphorbiae, Macrosiphon rosae, Megoura viciae, Metopolophium dirhodum, Myzus persicae, Myzus cerasi, Nephotettix cincticeps, Nilaparvata lugens, Perkinsiella saccharicida, Phorodon humuli, Planococcus citri, Psylla mali, Psylla piri, Psylla pyricol, Quadraspidiotus perniciosus, Rhopalosiphum maidis, Saissetia oleae, Schizaphis graminum, Selenaspidus articulatus, Sitobion avenae, Sogatella furcifera, Toxoptera citricida, Trialeurodes abutilonea, Trialeurodes vaporariorum, Viteus vitifolii; 
from the order of the termites (Isoptera), for example, Calotermes flavicollis, Leucotermes flavipes, Macrotermes subhyalinus, Odontotermes formosanus, Reticulitermes lucifugus, Termes natalensis; 
from the order of the orthopterous insects (Orthoptera), for example, Gryllotalpa gryllotalpa, Locusta migratoria, Melanoplus bivittatus, Melanoplus femur-rubrum, Melanoplus mexicanus, Melanoplus sanguinipes, Melanoplus spretus, Nomadacris septemfasciata, Schistocerca americana, Schistocerca peregrina, Stauronotus maroccanus, Schistocerca gregaria, also Acheta domestica, Blatta orientalis, Blattella germanica, Periplaneta americana; 
from the order of the Arachnoidea, for example, phytophagous mites such as Aculops lycopersicae, Aculops pelekassi, Aculus schlechtendali, Brevipalpus phoenicis, Bryobia praetiosa, Eotetranychus carpini, Eutetranychus banksii, Eriophyes sheldoni, Oligonychus pratensis, Panonychus ulmi, Panonychus citri, Phyllocoptruta oleivora, Polyphagotarsonemus latus, Tarsonemus pallidus, Tetranychus cinnabarinus, Tetranychus kanzawai, Tetranchus pacificus, Tetranychus urticae, ticks such as Amblyomma americanum, Amblyomma variegatum, Argas persicus, Boophilus annulatus, Boophilus decoloratus, Boophilus microplus, Dermacentor silvarum, Hyalomma truncatum, Ixodes ricinus, Ixodes rubicundus, Ornithodorus moubata, Otobius megnini, Rhipicephalus appendiculatus and Rhipicephalus evertsi and animal-parasitic mites such as Dermanyssus gallinae, Psoroptes ovis and Sarcoptes scabiei; 
from the class of the nematodes, for example, root gall nematodes, eg. Meloidogyne hapla, Meloidogyne incognita, Meloidogyne javanica, cyst-forming nematodes, eg. Globodera pallida, Globodera rostochiensis, Heterodera avenae, Heterodera glycines, Heterodera schachtii, migratory endoparasites and semindoparasitic nematodes, eg. Heliocotylenchus multicinctus, Hirschmanniella oryzae, Hoplolaimus spp, Pratylenchus brachyurus, Pratylenchus fallax, Pratylenchus penetrans, Pratylenchus vulnus, Radopholus similis, Rotylenchus reniformis, Scutellonema bradys, Tylenchulus semipenetrans, stem and leaf nematodes, eg. Anguina tritici, Aphelenchoides besseyi, ditylenchus angustus, ditylenchus dipsaci, virus vectors, eg. Longidorus spp, Trichodorus christei, Trichodorus viruliferus, Xiphinema index, Xiphinema mediterraneum. 
The active compounds can be used as such, in the form of their formulations or the use forms prepared therefrom by spraying, atomizing, dusting, broadcasting or watering, eg. in the form of directly sprayable solutions, powders, suspensions or dispersions, emulsions, oil dispersions, pastes, dusting compositions, broadcasting compositions or granules. The use forms depend entirely on the intended uses; in each case they should if possible guarantee the finest dispersion of the active compounds according to the invention.
The compounds of the formula I are in some cases systemically active as fungicides. They can be employed as folia and soil fungicides against a broad spectrum of phytopathogenic fungi, in particular from the Ascomycetes, Deuteromycetes, Phycomycetes and Basidiomycetes classes.
They are of particular importance for the control of a multiplicity of fungi on various crop plants such as wheat, rye-, barley, oats, rice, corn, grass, cotton, soybeans, coffee, sugar cane, grapes, fruit and decorative plants and vegetable plants such as cucumbers, beans and cucurbits, and on the seeds of these plants.
The compounds I are specifically suitable for the control of the following plant diseases:
Erysiphe graminis (powdery mildew) in cereals,
Erysiphe cichoracearum and Sphaerotheca fuliginea on cucurbits,
Podosphaera leucotricha on apples,
Uncinula necator on vines,
Puccinia species on cereals,
Rhizoctonia species on cotton and lawns,
Ustilago species on cereals and sugar cane,
Venturia inaequalis (scab) on apples,
Helminthosporium species on cereals,
Septoria nodorum on wheat,
Botrytis cinerea (gray mold) on strawberries, vines,
Cercospora arachidicola on groundnuts,
Pseudocercosporella herpotrichoides on wheat, barley,
Pyricularia oryzae on rice,
Phytophthora infestans on potatoes and tomatoes,
Fusarium and Verticillium species on various plants,
Plasmopara viticola on vines,
Alternaria species on vegetables and fruit.
The novel compounds can also be employed in the protection of materials (preservation of wood), eg. against Paecilomyces variotii. 
They can be converted into the customary formulations, such as solutions, emulsions, suspensions, dusts, powders, pastes or granules. The use forms here depend on the particular intended use; in each case they should if possible guarantee the finest dispersion of the active compounds.
The formulations are prepared in a known manner, eg. by extending the active compound with solvents and/or carriers, if desired using emulsifiers and dispersants, where if water is used as a diluent other organic solvents can also be used as auxiliary solvents.
Suitable auxiliaries for this purpose are mainly:
solvents such as aromatics (eg. xylene), chlorinated aromatics (eg. chlorobenzenes), paraffins (eg. petroleum fractions), alcohols (eg. methanol, butanol), ketones (eg. cyclohexanone), amines (eg. ethanolamine, dimethylformamide) and water;
carriers such as ground natural minerals (eg. kaolins, aluminas, talc, chalk) and ground synthetic minerals (eg. highly disperse silica, silicates),
emulsifiers such as nonionic and anionic emulsifiers (eg. polyoxyethylene fatty alcohol ethers, alkylsulfonates and arylsulfonates) and
dispersants such as lignin-sulfite waste liquors and methylcellulose.
Suitable surface-active substances are the alkali metal, alkaline earth metal and ammonium salts of aromatic sulfonic acids, eg. lignosulfonic, phenolsulfonic, naphthalenesulfonic and dibutylnaphthalenesulfonic acid, and also of fatty acids, alkyl- and alkylarylsulfonates, alkyl-, lauryl ether and fatty alcohol sulfates, as well as salts of sulfated hexa-, hepta- and octadecanols, and also of fatty alcohol glycol ethers, condensation products of sulfonated naphthalene and its derivatives with formaldehyde, condensation products of naphthalene or of the naphthalenesulfonic acids with phenol and formaldehyde, polyoxyethylene octylphenol ether, ethoxylated isooctyl-, octyl- or nonylphenol, alkylphenol or tributylphenylpolyglycol ethers, alkylaryl polyether alcohols, isotridecyl alcohol, fatty alcohol ethylene oxide condensates, ethoxylated castor oil, polyoxyethylene or polyoxypropylenealkyl ethers, lauryl alcohol polyglycol ether acetate, sorbitol esters, lignin-sulfite waste liquors or methylcellulose.
Aqueous use forms can be prepared from emulsion concentrates, dispersions, pastes, wettable powders or water-dispersible granules by addition of water. To prepare emulsions, pastes or oil dispersions, the substrates can be homogenized in water as such or dissolved in an oil or solvent, by means of wetting agents, adhesives, dispersants or emulsifiers. However, concentrates consisting of active substance, wetting agent, adhesive, dispersant or emulsifier and possibly solvent or oil can also be prepared which are suitable for dilution with water.
Powder, scattering and dusting compositions can be prepared by mixing or joint grinding of the active substances with a solid carrier.
Granules, eg. coated, impregnated and homogeneous granules, can be prepared by binding the active compounds to solid carriers.
Solid carriers are mineral earths such as silica gel, silicic acids, silicates, talc, kaolin, limestone, lime, chalk, bole, loess, clay, dolomite, diatomaceous earth, calcium sulfate and magnesium sulfate, magnesium oxide, ground synthetic materials, fertilizers, such as ammonium sulfate, ammonium phosphate, ammonium nitrate, ureas and vegetable products, such as cereal flour, tree bark meal, wood meal and nutshell meal, cellulose powder or other solid carriers. The active compound concentrations in the ready-to-use preparations can be varied within relatively wide ranges.
Very generally, the compositions contain from 0.0001 to 95% by weight of active compound.
Formulations containing more than 95% by weight of active compound can be applied highly successfully in the ultra-low volume process (ULV), it even being possible to use the active compound without additives.
For use as fungicides, concentrations of from 0.01 to 95% by weight, preferably of from 0.5 to 90% by weight, of active compound are recorimended. For use as insecticides, formulations containing from 0.0001 to 10% by weight, preferably from 0.01 to 1% by weight, are suitable.
The active compounds are normally employed in a purity of from 90% to 100%, preferably from 95% to 100% (according to NMR spectrum).
Examples of Such Preparations are:
I. a solution of 90 parts by weight of a compound I according to the invention and 10 parts by weight of N-methyl-xcex1-pyrrolidone, which is suitable for application in the form of very small drops;
II. a solution of 20 parts by weight of a compound I according to the invention in a mixture of 80 parts by weight of alkylated benzene, 10 parts by weight of the addition product of from 8 to 10 mol of ethylene oxide to 1 mol of oleic acid Nonoethanolamide, 5 parts by weight of calcium salt of dodecylbenzenesulfonic acid, 5 parts by weight of the addition product of 40 mol of ethylene oxide to 1 mol of castor oil; a dispersion is obtained by finely dispersing the formulation in water.
III. a solution of 20 parts by weight of a compound I according to the invention in a mixture of 40 parts by weight of cyclohexanone, 30 parts by weight of isobutanol, 20 parts by weight of the addition product of 7 mol of ethylene oxide to 1 mol of isooctylphenol and 10 parts by weight of the addition product of 40 mol of ethylene oxide to 1 mol of castor oil; a dispersion is obtained by finely dispersing the formulation in water.
IV. an aqueous dispersion of 20 parts by weight of a compound I according to the invention in a mixture of 25 parts by weight of cyclohexanone, 65 parts by weight of a petroleum fraction of boiling point from 210 to 280xc2x0 C. and 10 parts by weight of the addition product of 40 mol of ethylene oxide to 1 mol of castor oil; a dispersion is obtained by finely dispersing the formulation in water.
V. a mixture, ground in a hammer mill, of 20 parts by weight of a compound I according to the invention, 3 parts by weight of the sodium salt of diisobutylnaphthalene-xcex1-sulfonic acid, 10 parts by weight of the sodium salt of a lignosulfonic acid from a sulfite waste liquor and 60 parts by weight of powdered silica gel; a spray liquor is obtained by finely dispersing the mixture in water;
VI. an intimate mixture of 3 parts by weight of a compound I according to the invention and 97 parts by weight of finely divided kaolin; this dusting composition contains 3% by weight of active compound;
VII. an intimate mixture of 30 parts by weight of a compound I according to the invention, 92 parts by weight of powdered silica gel and 8 parts by weight of liquid paraffin which has been sprayed onto the surface of this silica gel; this preparation gives the active compound a good adhesion;
VIII. a stable aqueous dispersion of 40 parts by weight of a compound I according to the invention, 10 parts by weight of the sodium salt of a phenolsulfonic acid/urea/formaldehyde condensate, 2 parts by weight of silica gel and 48 parts by weight of water, which can be further diluted;
IX. a stable oily dispersion of 20 parts by weight of a compound I according to the invention, 2 parts by weight of the calcium salt of dodecylbenzenesulfonic acid, 8 parts by weight of fatty alcohol polyglycol ether, 2 parts by weight of the sodium salt of a phenolsulfonic acid/ureal formaldehyde condensate and 68 parts by weight of a paraffinic mineral oil;
X. a mixture, ground in a hammer mill, of 10 parts by weight of a compound I according to the invention, 4 parts by weight of the sodium salt of diisobutylnaphthalene-xcex1-sulfonic acid, 20 parts by weight of the sodium salt of a lignosulfonic acid from a sulfite waste liquor, 38 parts by weight of silica gel and 38 parts by weight of kaolin. By finely dispersing the mixture in 10,000 parts by weight of water, a spray mixture is obtained which contains 0.1% by weight of the active compound.
The compounds I are applied by treating the fungi or the seeds, plants, materials or the soil to be protected from fungal attack with a fungicidally effective amount of the active compounds.
They are applied before or after the infection of the materials, plants or seeds by the fungi.
Depending on the type of effect desired, the application rates are from 0.02 to 3 kg of active compound per ha, preferably from 0.1 to 1 kg/ha.
In seed treatment, amounts of active compound of from 0.001 to 50 g, preferably from 0.01 to 10 g, per kilogram of seed are in general needed.
The application rate of active compound for controlling pests under outdoor conditions is from 0.02 to 10, preferably from 0.1 to 2.0 kg/ha.
The compounds I, on their own or in combination with herbicides or fungicides, can also be applied jointly mixed with further crop protection agents, for example with growth regulators or with agents for controlling pests or bacteria. of interest is also the miscibility with fertilizers or with mineral salt solutions which are employed for eliminating nutritional and trace element deficiencies.
The crop protection agents and fertilizers can be added to the compositions according to the invention in a weight ratio of from 1:10 to 10:1, if appropriate even immediately before use (tank mix). On mixing with fungicides or insecticides, in many cases an increase in the fungicidal spectrum of action is obtained here.
The following list of fungicides with which the compounds according to the invention can be applied together is intended to illustrate the combination possibilities, but not restrict them;
sulfur, dithiocarbamates and their derivatives, such as ferric dimethyldithiocarbamate, zinc dimethyldithiocarbamate, zinc ethylenebisdithiocarbamate, manganese ethylenebisdithiocarbamate, manganese zinc ethylenediamine bisdithiocarbamate, tetramethylthiuram disulfide, ammonia complex of zinc N,N-ethylenebisdithiocarbamate, ammonia complex of zinc N,Nxe2x80x2-propylenebisdithiocarbamate, zinc N,Nxe2x80x2-propylenebisdithiocarbamate, N,Nxe2x80x2-polypropylene-bis(thiocarbamoyl) disulfide; nitro derivatives, such as dinitro(1-methylheptyl)phenyl crotonate, 2-sec-butyl-4,6-dinitrophenyl 3,3-dimethylacrylate, 2-sec-butyl-4,6-dinitrophenyl isopropyl carbonate, diisopropyl 5-nitroisophthalate; heterocyclic substances, such as 2-heptadecyl-2-imidazoline acetate, 2,4dichloro-6-(o-chloroanilino)-s-triazine, O,O-diethyl phthalimidophosphonothioate, 5-amino-1-xcex2-[bis-(dimethyl-amino)-phosphinyl]-3-phenyl-1,2,4-triazole, 2,3-dicyano-1,4-dithioanthraquinone, 2-thio-1,3-dithiolo-xcex2-[4,5-]quinoxaline, methyl 1-(butylcarbamoyl)-2-benzimidazolecarbamate, 2-methoxycarbonylaminobenzimidazole, 2-(fur-2-yl)benzimidazole, 2-(thiazol-4-yl)benzimidazole, N-(1,1,2,2-tetrachloroethylthio)tetrahydrophthalimide, N-trichloromethylthiotetrahydrophthalimide, N-trichloromethylthiophthalimide; Ndichlorofluoromethylthio-Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-dimethyl-N-phenylsulfamide, 5-ethoxy-3-trichloromethyl-1,2,3-thiadiazole, 2-thiocyanatomethylthiobenzothiazole, 1,4-dichloro-2,5-dimethoxybenzene, 4-(2-chlorophenylhydrazono)-3-methyl-5-isoxazolone, 2-thiopyridine-1-oxide, 8-hydroxyquinoline or its copper salt, 2,3-dihydro-5-carboxanilido-6-methyl-1,4-oxathiin, 2,3-dihydro-5-carboxanilido-6-methyl-1,4-oxathiin-4,4-dioxide, 2-methyl-5,6-dihydro-4H-pyran-3-carboxanilide, 2-methylfuran-3-carboxanilide, 2,5-dimethylfuran-3-carboxanilide, 2,4,5-trimethylfuran-3-carboxanilide, N-cyclohexyl-2,5-dimethylfuran-3-carboxamide, N-cyclohexyl-N-methoxy-2,5-dimethylfuran-3-carboxamide, 2-methylbenzanilide, 2-iodobenzanilide, N-formyl-N-morpholine-2,2,2-trichloroethyl acetal, piperazine-1,4-diylbis(1-(2,2,2-trichloroethyl))formamide, 1-(3,4-dichloroanilino)-1-formylamino-2,2,2-trichloroethane, 2,6-dimethyl-N-tridecylmorpholine or its salts, 2,6-dimethyl-N-cyclododecylmorpholine or its salts, N-[3-(p-tert-butylphenyl)-2-methylpropyl]-cis-2,6-dimethylmorpholine, N-[3-(p-tertbutylphenyl)-2-methylpropyl]piperidine, 1-[2-(2,4dichlorophenyl)-4-ethyl-1,3-dioxolan-2-ylethyl]-lH-1,2,4-triazole, 1-[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-4-n-propyl-1,3-dioxolan-2-yl-ethyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole, N-(n-propyl)-N-(2,4,6-trichlorophenoxyethyl)-Nxe2x80x2-imidazolylurea, 1-(4-chlorophenoxy)-3,3-dimethyl-1-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-2-butanone, 1-(4-chlorophenoxy)-3,3-dimethyl-1-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-2-butanol, xcex1-(2-chlorophenyl)-xcex1-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-pyrimidinemethanol, 5-butyl-2-dimethyl-amino-4-hydroxy-6-methylpyrimidine, bis(p-chlorophenyl)-3-pyridinemethanol, 1,2-bis(3-ethoxycarbonyl-2-thioureido)benzene, 1,2-bis(3-methoxycarbonyL-2-thioureido)benzene,
and also various fungicides, such as dodecylguanidine acetate, 3-[3-(3,5-dimethyl-2-oxycyclohexyl)-2-hydroxyethyl]glutarimide, hexachlorobenzene, DL-methyl-N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-2-furoyl alaninate, DL-N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-(2xe2x80x2-methoxyacetyl)alanine ethyl ester, N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-chloroacetyl-D,L-2-amino-butyrolactone, Di-N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-(phenylacetyl)alanine methyl ester, 5-methyl-5-vinyl-3-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-2,4-dioxo-1,3-oxazolidine, 3-[3,5-dichlorophenyl-(5-methyl-5-methoxymethyl]-1,3-oxazolidine-2,4-dione, 3-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-1-isopropylcarbamoylhydantoin, N-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-1,2-dimethylcyclopropane-1,2-dicarboximide, 2-cyano-[N-ethylaminocarbonyl-2-methoximino]acetamide, 1-[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)pentyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole, 2,4-difluoro-xcex1-(1H-1,2,4-triazolyl-1-methyl)benzhydryl alcohol, N-(3-chloro-2,6-dinitro-4-trifluoromethylphenyl)-5-trifluoromethyl-3-chloro-2-aminopyridine, 1-((bis-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-silyl)methyl)-1H-1,2,4-triazole.